


Palm Trees, Beach Views, Ordinary Day

by MiniOranges



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love, Real Life, Romance, i love girls, just girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniOranges/pseuds/MiniOranges
Summary: We can get away. Palm trees, beach views, ordinary day. All I wanna hear is inner-visions on replay, and sit right next to you.— Snoh Aalegra, "I Want You Around"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Palm Trees, Beach Views, Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Today, I was supposed to study for my General Ecology exams due tomorrow. Not that I hate learning about the environment and its ecosystems, but I certainly hate online classes. Something about it just irks and constricts my entire being. 
> 
> In the duration of this quarantine, I realized that the world of Medicine isn’t for me, despite growing up around health-professionals. I want to make art, to write or to paint. I want to be a creative but I’m not the best, and it’s a battle of greats out there. This pandemic has given my mind too much anxiety thinking about the future. I have quit some of my Biology subjects because I’m going into Political Science next semester, it seems to be the closest to what I want as I always take interest in politics and the fight for social justice. Though, it’s another journey all over again, and I’m so tired as I just want to settle. 
> 
> I talk a lot about how the unknown excites me, but with the reality of the world right now, I’m just not sure. So in lieu of studying, I got down to write this. Because somewhere along the way I felt like exploding, the mundanity of everything around too suffocating to the point of collapse. I don’t really know what to do anymore other than just acceptance. I want to get out of here, only I can’t. In my city, the cases of those affected by the virus are just going up rapidly. Art is all that’s keeping me grounded. I know no one’s going to see this message. And that’s why I said it.

Solana rushes her step, a beer in both hands. The sand beneath her toes whisking away the opposite direction of where she’s headed.

It was close to sundown at Santa Monica Pier, California. Solana and her girlfriend Jaci, had just finished roller-skating around the area.

"Hey." Solana exclaims happily, quite out-of-breath.

Jaci turns away from the book she’s reading, _The Godfather_. It was recommended by her mafia-fanatic father. Oh how she missed him, they were always so close; having the same fondness for art and the whims of social science. Though the book was too worn and too popular, she read it all the same.

"Finally!" Jaci beams with excitement. Solana bends down to sit beside her, handing the cold and sweating bottle along the way. They forgot to bring a blanket of some sorts, which meant dealing with the sand sticking to skin and clothing was a sure future-dilemma. But no one had to think about that right now, not when they’re together like this.

"Ugh, the line was _so long_ , thought I was gonna miss this." Solana pants, quickly chugging her drink. It is not known why the other girl found it amusing to look at. That’s only for them to know.

So Jaci didn’t respond, just stared at her lover with the most adoring of smiles.

"You know I could’ve gone with you, probably talked you out of boredom." She finally says.

"You’re corny." Solana retaliates with a nudge to the shoulder.

Jaci snorts, sipping from her own bottle. After a sigh of quenched satisfaction, she settles to lie back, over the sand and beneath the sky—currently on its careful descent towards darkness. Purple and pink etched across it.

All Solana can do is the same. So she does.

From this view, it looks too much like a renaissance painting. Like Michelangelo’s _Sistine Chapel_ , but only with the clouds.

Solana thinks how beautifully the airspace bends around them, similar to a dome. That was exactly the shape of the globe all right, and the sky was always supposed to exactly look like that. But when you’re down here, trying to just _look_ at the world, disregarding all sense of facticity, you realize there’s just so much more it can give.

Almost like understanding how magnificent it is, when it’s been here all along.

Jaci thinks the same, how she’s too thankful it’s the summer. Because underneath the vast mystery of whatever the fuck is out there, there’s work to tire off and societies to conform to. It’s utterly exhausting to live when you never accounted for life in the first place.

Solana and Jaci think, although separately, _What truly matters?_

Still, Jaci can only turn her head to stare at the other girl’s side-profile in full respect and esteem.

"Whatever you’re thinking, I’m sure it’s the same as mine." She mutters.

There’s a hush between them, until—"Are we ever going to figure out what we’re here for?" Solana asks in lieu of a reaction to the previous statement.

They’ve had this conversation before. Up in rooftops in the middle of the night. At the back of Jaci’s car, in front of the city-lights. Maybe even at the libraries in university when they’re supposed to be silently studying. Yet, it never gets old.

It’s kind of a difference now though, how they’re choosing to do it amongst people. Children running around and friend-groups loudly laughing at whatever. It feels new to be surrounded by such background noise.

"I don’t know. Maybe?" Jaci replies as she shifts to stare back, up at the sky.

"I guess the unknown just makes more sense." She continues. "It gives me excitement and hope for what I secretly want but never gonna admit to, you know?"

"Yeah…Just kind of unnerving how I’m always the type to plan shit out. Organize it in every detail, can’t calm down until the check marks are imprinted immediately." Solana shares.

Jaci laughs, like a hiccup. "Oh I know. That’s why we’re doing this."

"I’m just glad you know me."

"Don’t worry, I love it all the more."

"Well, you should."

They both snort. The sound mingling with the crashing waves and teenagers playing volleyball somewhere around.

It feels good—to be somewhat a part of something. Solana has always considered herself an outcast, what with her love for all the quirkiest things in life. Not that she wants to annoyingly distinguish herself as _that girl who’s not like other girls_. But movies always seemed to love those types of girls until they’re right in front of you. They never really treat actual weird girls the same way. It’s performative, if you must.

This doesn’t seem to bother Jaci. She has a lot more friends of her own compared to the other girl, and sings at bars by the beachside as a part-time job. But despite this, all Jaci wants to do sometimes is succumb to Solana’s engulfing hugs and kisses after a long, tiring night.

Solana was like a sun too bright, harsh and unforgiving to some. She goes to Law School, fights tooth and nail for everything she believes in. She’s intimidating and fierce, goes out of her way to defend the defenseless. It earned her a few enemies that’s for sure, but it never seemed to be a bother.

Though it does bring loneliness, that can always be put to the back. Way back of her mind as the priorities of justice and right demand attention.

Jaci was like the ever-enchanting moon, pretty and elegant. It’s certainly telling, she’s a creative after all. She paints and writes. She sings for a living, and it has gotten her out there, obtaining a small following. But parts of her get hidden sometimes. Every so often, the stars in her vicinity dim the intrinsic glow, even when she’s the most noticeable in the room.

She has yet to work on standing out, the world of entertainment always looked gate-kept.

They guessed it was just life, nothing ever comes your way at most. It’s not a movie where one’s persistently the center-of-attention. And that’s probably the worst thing movies gave us. We’re all taught to believe we’re somehow the only heroes to matter in this life.

 _This_ is everyone’s story.

With that said, both girls lull in silence, staring at the sky yet again.

The sunset had just diminished, paving way for the dark abyss of starburst.

Just like the moon, Jaci acquires her light and strength from Solana. People gasp at how magnificent she is when in her strongest, but barely admire her ability to stabilize the axis. Her art was wonderful, yet severely underrated. Even though humanity may never survive without it—without art.

And just like the sun, Solana is all too similar. Rash and blinding, for a strong woman always rattled many. Everyone always seemed to love her at only a certain angle—in sunsets for that matter. Even though they never realized how immensely she radiates and sustains life through her fights.

 _Oh what a paradox it is to live_.

So to complicate things less, both girls continue their chaotic peace in stillness. Breathing in the salt-soaked air with their faces illuminated by the artificial lights of Santa Monica Pier.

Nothing mattered now but this.

And it’s a tough road ahead, but that was never really the point.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The name 'Solana' can mean "Sunshine" in Spanish.  
> 2\. The name 'Jaci' can mean "Moon" in Native American.
> 
> References:  
> 50+ Shining Ideas for Baby Names That Mean Sun. (2020). Ideas for Names. Retrieved from https://ideasfornames.com/shining-ideas-for-baby-names-that-mean-sun/  
> 75+ Magnificent Names Meaning Moon (That are Out of This World!). (2020). Ideas for Names. Retrieved from https://ideasfornames.com/magnificent-names-that-mean-moon-with-meanings/


End file.
